


救赎第二部3

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部3

第3章   
　　旭凤不想让自己显得这么狼狈，但那股冷意从真元处不停渗出，将他的四肢百骸冻得一片麻木。他蜷在床上，手上结了一层寒霜，那片寒霜像蛛网般不断延伸，慢慢爬上他的手臂、胸膛、脖子。  
　　“旭儿，你忍一忍。”润玉将手放在他的内丹真元处，用水灵之力将寒气慢慢引出。  
　　旭凤本想推开他，但全身气力都用来抵住那股寒冷，手掌只能软绵绵的按在他手上。  
　　片刻之后，冷意渐渐退去，他动了动嘴唇，颤着声音道：“天帝为了我这魔头耗费灵力，是想要我对你感恩戴德么？”  
　　润玉长睫一抬，眼中极快的闪过什么，但终究什么都没说。他的手掌依旧抵在旭凤的真元处，直到将最后一丝寒意引出。  
　　每一次金丹反噬必让旭凤痛不欲生，此次消退得这么快，反倒让他生出一种做梦的错觉。他斜斜倚在床头，两指支在耳旁，顾转流眄，神色莫测。  
　　润玉体质本就阴寒，如今身上多了一层寒气，顿时连淡红的嘴唇都失了血色。  
　　过了许久之后，才慢慢的道：“旭儿，你觉得怎样？”  
　　旭凤眼神凉凉的未有变化，“当初天帝在九转金丹里多加一味白薇时，便该想到我会如何。”他低低笑道：“其实也不怎样，不过是每次痛足三个时辰，忍一忍便过去了。”  
　　润玉当然知道反噬之痛何等剧烈，但知道是一回事，亲眼见到又是另一回事。当他看到旭凤蜷缩着身体，痛得全身发颤也强行忍耐时，真恨不得将当初的自己一刀杀死。凤凰还怀着他们的孩子，既要分出一半灵力温养仙胎，又要用剩下的灵力来抵御苦痛，长久以往他如何受得了。  
　　“蓬羽万年才能长成……”他试探道，“若你愿意，我可以日日为你驱寒。”未说出口时心头着实忐忑，但将这句话说完后仿佛将心中一股浊气呼出，他期盼的看着旭凤，“旭儿，随我回天界吧，就像从前一样，我，你，还有我们的孩儿……”  
　　旭凤眸光微微一动，自下而上，如水般从他脸上缓缓扫过。  
　　润玉被那目光所惑，渐渐往前靠去。  
　　近在咫尺，略一垂眸便能看到玄色衣襟处露出的一抹玉色肌肤。白色与墨色相互映衬，美得勾魂摄魄，恨不得立刻扯开那抹衣襟，在上面刻下属于自己的烙印。  
　　忽然一样锋利的物体抵住了胸口，他低头，刀尖寒光烁烁，刀柄被旭凤握在手中。  
　　“天帝的骗术真是越发高明了，甜言蜜语张口就来。”他三指虚虚捏住刀柄，似小儿戏耍，手腕却不曾抖动一下。“亦或在你心中，我旭凤就这般愚蠢，会在同一个地方跌倒两次？”  
　　润玉从未这般害怕过，他急急辩解，“旭儿，你信我，我再也不会骗你了。”他唯恐旭凤不信，右手捏出一个法诀，“我可以用无尽寿元起誓，我若是……”  
　　旭凤嗤笑，嘲讽尽显，“天帝为了取信于我，当真无所不用其极。说吧，这次你又想要什么？”他挺直背脊，刀尖将润玉逼得往后退去，“是我的命，还是魔界？”  
　　润玉的心犹如浸在冰水里，神智恍惚不知自己身在何地。忽然他听到有人颤着声音道：“旭儿，你信也好，不信也罢。我爱你，此生我唯一爱过的人就是你。”  
　　原来是他在说话，那句话泣音连连，抖得支离破碎，旭儿如何能听得清。  
　　他双目直视旭凤，手心攥出了血渍，强压住心头苦涩，一字一顿的道：“我爱你。”  
　　旭凤嘴角紧抿，便是这般俯视，下巴也不曾垂下毫厘，仅是眼尾恩赐的稍微垂下些许。  
　　“你果然愚蠢。这么多年过去了，所有人都在往前走，只有你仍停留在过去。”他声音冰冷，吐出的话语字字锥心，“我最后说一次，火神旭凤已死，你和我，永远都回不去了。你若再说一句爱我之谬言，我便立刻杀了你！说一次，剐一次！”  
　　润玉惨笑，“那我们的孩子呢？”  
　　“我们？”旭凤好似听到了什么笑话，“这是我的孩子，与你何干。待他长成，将来也只会是魔尊，和天界没有半点关系。”倨傲一笑，刀尖缓缓从他胸上划过，最后停在他的内丹真元处，“上一次是我刺偏了，这次绝不会这般大意。”  
　　润玉怔怔看着旭凤，“你不会杀我。”  
　　旭凤唇角勾了勾，“那就试试。”刀尖轻轻往前一送，殷红的血珠立刻渗了出来，迅速染红白衣。  
　　一阵风吹过，润玉的心片片碎裂，寂静无声。  
　　“禀尊上。”有魔侍从门外进来，“穗禾公主已至宫门。”  
　　旭凤振衣而起，眼中满是柔情，“快将公主请进来。”  
　　穗禾缓步进来，裙摆曳地，如牡丹盛放。  
　　“尊上。”她脸上露出明媚的笑容，与旭凤相似的凤眸盈满柔情，“尊上有恙，实在不宜饮酒，因此我只带了一壶来。”  
　　旭凤握住她的手从润玉面前走过，“你知道我海量，只一壶怎么够？”他眼波缱绻，“也罢，我且听你一次。但作为补偿，你要弹琴给我听。”他轻轻一笑，“我知你的七弦琴弹得最好。”又命魔侍，“将本尊的凤首箜篌取来。”  
　　穗禾有些意外，“尊上久已不弹，怎的忽然……”  
　　旭凤伸指在她额上轻轻一点，柔声道：“怎么，你不喜欢？”  
　　穗禾连忙摇头，脸颊微红，“自然是喜欢的。”  
　　润玉看着眼前这一切，犹如看着一场极尽缥缈的梦幻，他像被人抽了经脉去了心肺，只剩一缕游丝。“旭儿，我对你所言句句出自真心，你……你不能娶她。”  
　　穗禾柳眉一竖。方才进殿时她就见到了天帝，一直隐忍不发只因顾及旭凤。龙有逆鳞，触之必死。凤有虚颈，犯者必亡。她所爱之人只有一个旭凤，心心念念要成为他的妻子。如今陡然听到这句话，如何还忍得住。  
　　但旭凤握住了她的手，只用了一句话便抚平了她的愤怒。  
　　“只是一个无关紧要的人，何必动怒？”  
　　无关紧要？原来他在旭凤心中只是个无关紧要的人？  
　　旭凤柔情似水，但那份柔情却连一丝都不屑分于他。他不敢再看下去，浑浑噩噩走出了禹疆宫。  
　　身边小魔来来去去，窃窃私语，“他是哪来的魔，好吓人的威压。”  
　　“一闻那股清汤寡水的味道，就知是神仙。”  
　　“我看不像，神仙的脸色怎么比忘川的幽魂还难看？”  
　　“滚。”润玉一挥袖，将周遭小魔悉数震开。众魔被他神威所慑，霎时躲得远远的不敢近身。  
　　不知从哪里传来一阵仙乐，彩蝶飞舞，百鸟鸣唱，就连碧盈盈的冥火也添了几分暖色。  
　　他驻足而立，怔怔看着上空血色的天，忽然一滴泪顺着脸颊流了下来。  
　　凤首箜篌。  
　　除了旭儿，还有何人能奏出这般天籁。  
　　此时旭儿必是轻拨琴弦，偶尔抬眸看向穗禾。  
　　那彤艳的嘴角也必是微微弯着，饮一杯酒，沾几颗水珠，醉态撩人。  
　　那时他还是夜神大殿，众仙迫于荼姚威势不敢与之亲近。他的璇玑宫清冷无比，除了魇兽相伴，便是……便是旭凤。  
　　他们时常坐在花树下，一壶佳酿几杯清茶，便能度过一日。  
　　凤凰醉眼迷离，依在他肩上软绵绵的道：“兄长琴声高逸，弹一曲给我听吧！”  
　　这时他便会顺了他的意，弹一首曲子哄他。一曲毕，凤凰便会眯着眸子，笑得十分得意，却装作一脸勉强，“礼尚往来，旭凤也回赠一曲吧！”  
　　花开荼蘼，男子一身红衣坐于树下，箜篌声声，百鸟环绕。  
　　可惜这幅绝美的画面他再也见不到了。  
　　只是他怎么甘心，他和旭凤相知相伴十几万年，血脉相连，神魂相系，怎么甘心将他拱手让与旁人。  
　　那只孔雀……她也配？  
　　心神激荡下，不由得咳嗽连连。待将手掌移开，掌心已多了一片鲜红。  
　　他放下手，不经意间目光扫过脚下。那是几块石头，形态丑陋，布满了灰尘，与天宫莹润光滑的仙石相差甚远。  
　　叔父对他说，真心须用真心来换。  
　　他冷笑，叔父真是天真，而信了叔父的自己更是天真。  
　　若没有心机手段，捧出的真心便如这路边的石头，无人珍惜，任人践踏。  
　　说他心机深沉也好，说他手段毒辣也罢，若能用这些得到自己想要的东西，又有何不好。  
　　他从不是悲观绝望，自怨自艾的人。任何人，任何事，只要是他想要，他都会去争，去抢，去夺。  
　　旭儿，他不会放手的，永远不会。  
　　这几天旭凤过得很不好，腹中仙胎躁动不休，让他饮食不调，坐卧不安。  
　　“到底怎么回事？”旭凤半躺在床上，一脸倦怠。  
　　“禀尊上，仙胎不稳。”  
　　旭凤随手将枕头丢出砸在魔医身上，“我当然知道不稳，我问的是……”他闷哼一声，手掌抚着腹部软在榻上。  
　　“尊上切勿动气。”穗禾柔声安抚，转头对魔医道：“尊上这几日不思饮食，灵力消耗得厉害，你有何良策就快说出来。”  
　　鎏英刷的一声抽出魔骨鞭，“治不好凤兄，我宰了你。”  
　　魔医擦擦头上冷汗，“其实方法很简单，那便是让仙胎的生父日日以血液灵力温养。”  
　　在场众人都知仙胎的生父是天帝，沉默片刻之后，还是燎原君先开口了，“尊上，不如让属下去天界……”  
　　“住口。”旭凤目光沉沉，一一扫过众人，“谁敢去天界，此生都不准踏入魔界。”  
　　一个时辰后，穗禾轻轻关上殿门。  
　　众人立刻将目光投了过来，“尊上睡了？”  
　　穗禾点头，忧心匆匆，“尊上脸色很不好。”  
　　众将愤愤不平。  
　　“那些神仙没一个好东西，尤其是天帝，更是个中翘楚。”  
　　“没错，要不是看他是太子的生父，老子早就把他宰了。”  
　　“我呸，尊上腹中是我魔界太子，金尊玉贵，跟那混蛋天帝有什么关系。”  
　　鎏英被他们吵得脑仁疼，右手一抬，“都别吵了。太子既要那混蛋的鲜血灵力，那咱们就将他绑来。”  
　　穗禾大惊，“那混……咳，天帝灵力高强，恐怕难以得手。再说，方才尊上已经下了死令，不准我们去天界。”  
　　鎏英笑道：“蚂蚁还能咬死大象呢，我就不信那混蛋能时时警惕。为了尊上，别说是去将那混蛋绑回来，就是灭了天界，我也义不容辞。”  
　　众魔将摩拳擦掌，举起右拳高呼，“公主所言，正是我等心声。”  
　　燎原君皱眉，沉声道：“小声一些，难道你们想将尊上吵醒么？”  
　　众魔将赶紧用手掌捂住嘴巴，他们个个高壮如铁塔，忽然做出这动作，显得可笑又可爱。  
　　鎏英朗声道：“那就这样定了，破军最熟悉天宫布置，自然要跟去。还有你、你、你。”她一一点过，“回去召集人马，待天黑就出发。”  
　　穗禾和燎原君对视一眼，“那我们就去拖住尊上。天帝心思深沉，手段毒辣，若不能得手便及时撤退，切勿恋战。”  
　　


End file.
